Persiana americana
by Chia Moon
Summary: A través de una persiana observo. Día a día. Mi escandalosa vecina, que por más que quiera, siempre parece tener algo que me atrape.
Reto Mimato entregado por Bau. (A este paso voy a tener más Mimato que Taiora entre mis historias xD)

* * *

Su reto era el siguiente en el foro **Proyecto 1-8:**

Que esté basado en este tema: Persiana americana.

* * *

Me surgió esta loca idea, espero te guste, Bau :3

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Persiana americana (0 originalidad)

 **Pareja** : Mimato.

 **Género** : Romance.

 **Ranking** : M.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, IC, Sensualidad, erotismo. AU.

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

—

.

 **Título**

 **Día 1**

Tranquilidad. Fue la base principal por la que me mudé a ese bloque de edificios desde que me independicé. Básicamente, era lo mismo que antes, la diferencia es que solo tenía que encargarme de una sola persona: yo.

Convivir con un padre separado se hace difícil a temas de cuidados del hogar y alimentación. Era un niño cuando comencé a cocinar. Pero ese era un tema que realmente no importaba ya. Por un parte, agradecía lo que tuve que vivir. No existe mal que por bien no venga.

Pero quería vivir mi propia vida, sin que tuviera que preocuparme de que mi padre entrara en mi dormitorio cuando tenía visitas especiales. Y muchas otras cosas de convivencia que cualquier otra persona con familia comprendería.

La soledad del piso y el espacio era perfecto. Las vistas no era lo mejor del mundo. Todas las ventanas de los vecinos daban de frente. Por esa misma razón, mis ventanas contaban con las persianas correctas.

 _Persianas americanas._

Dejar entrar o salir la luz era cosa mía. Permitir que mirasen o no, también. Que un bloque sea tranquilo, no quiere decir que no tenga mirones de más.

Pero mi suerte me jugó una mala pasada.

Eran días de exámenes cuando todo comenzó.

Universitario, sin poder dormir, con más cafeína en las venas que sangre, escuché el golpe que, si hubiera sido de día, menos ruido hubiera hecho. Pero a esas horas era como soltar una bomba en medio de una reunión de mudos.

Dejé lápices y mis gafas de lectura para asomarse a la persiana. Si algo tenía ventajoso, es que me permitía ver y no ser visto en algunas posiciones.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Agachada frente a mi ventana, en lo que para ella sería su salón y dando una maravillosa vista de su trasero en forma de corazón. Sus cabellos se sacudían sobre su espalda y al levantarse, sus manos agarraban lo que quedaba de restos de un pobre jarrón de cristal y claramente, caro.

Deja caer el cristal en el suelo y se gira, haciendo un mohín de enfado. Parece gritarle a alguien con enfado. Las voces quedan algo amortiguadas por un taxi que se detenía justo debajo de la ventana, con el motor encendido y ronroneando.

Veo a un pelirrojo asomarse, rascarse la nuca y negar. Ella lo expulsa a gritos. Él sube al taxi. Ella llora mientras agarra la escoba.

Yo vuelvo a mis libros, pero es imposible para mí sacarme de la mente el recuerdo de esa cara llorosa.

 **Día 5**

La chica finalmente se ha instalado. El pelirrojo ha seguido ayudándola pese a sus disputas. Los he visto comerse a besos en el sofá que han puesto justo delante de la ventana. Ella ha puesto cortinas, pero nunca las cierra y cuando tiene la luz encendida, pudo verlo todo.

Tiene un gusto extravagante decorando, pero sabe encajar los colores.

El chico siempre viene al poco que ella lo llame. Con la cara llena de lágrimas por algo. Pese a que él quiere claramente calmarla, ella le grita, se enfada y al parecer, todo termina en el dormitorio, donde ya no puedo ver.

Tengo el presentimiento de que no van a durar demasiado.

Ella continua caminando en ropas ligeras por su casa. Pero es que es exactamente eso: Su casa.

A mí no debería de importarme.

 **Día 10**

Tal y como creían. Han peleado demasiado fuerte y ella ha puesto una maleta de él en la basura.

Sucedió la misma noche en que mis amigos decidieron celebrar que las notas habían dado resultados para todos. Hasta para mi mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami. El escandaloso castaño que no cesaba de mensajear a su novia y gritar a los vientos que aprobó, rascado, pero aprobó.

Yo me aparté para poder fumarme un cigarro sin que me lo tirase encima y quemara el sofá de cuero que mi madre me regalara. Era la única cosa que permití que mis padres hicieran por mí.

Mi madre me regaló un sofá. Mi padre una televisión para que pudiera ver bien las noticias.

Abrí la persiana para poder dejar abierta la ventana. La vi salir, con tacones, minifalda, frotándose el ceño con una mano mientras con la otra sacudía la bolsa de cuero, claramente de hombre.

Me recline sobre el borde para expulsar el aire. Ella sacó su móvil, rosa, cantón. Gritó al teléfono y después, volvió a su piso con los tacones resonando por toda la calle.

Sacó un bote de helado y tras encender la televisión, se puso a comer cucharadas a diestro y siniestro.

Su cara, llenas de lágrimas, de nuevo me conmovió.

Pero solo un instante, sus ojos me miraron. Incliné la cabeza como saludo.

Ella se levantó a cerrar las cortinas. Antes, me levantó el dedo corazón.

 **Día 21**

De algún modo, la chica es rápida. Terminó trayendo a otro tío a su dormitorio. A las dos de la mañana, mientras yo tomaba un café. Vi su luz encenderse y al molestarme, me levanté para cerrar la persiana. No terminé de hacerlo.

Entraron besándose, desnudándose con manotazos. Por la forma en que el hombre abarcó sus senos, mis creencias eran ciertas de que poseía un buen busto, no lo suficiente grande como para llamar la atención. Sí para provocar.

Llevaba ropa interior erótica. Se había preparado para eso.

Miré mi café y suspiré. Esperando que se terminaran de ir al dormitorio. Pero no. Cuando volví a mirar, ella lo había empujado contra el sofá, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Si hubo condón o no de por medio, no lo supe. Ella le montó, con su trasero brillando a la luz, su espalda oscilando.

Estoy seguro de que él no cumplió. Ella se levantó con frustración y se apartó, dejándolo en el sofá a cuadros, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

El chico se subió los pantalones y se marchó, dándole una patada a la mesita de la entrada.

Por algún motivo, me sentí aliviado.

No fue el primer chico que trajo. Eso sí, ninguno fue pelirrojo. Todos eran rubios.

Rubios y malos amantes.

¿Sería yo también horrible en el sexo para ella?

Cerré la persiana antes de pensar algo más allá.

 **Día 36**

Ella también fuma, como yo. Lo he averiguado cuando mi hermano menor vino de visita. Estaba apoyado contra el quicio y hablaba con alguien. Cuando me asomé, era ella, que reía por alguna ocurrencia del menor. Tenía un cigarrillo en los dedos y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Gesto que solía hacer cuando limpiaba.

—Takeru. No molestes.

—¿Lo ves? Todo un padrazo — rio mi hermano. Ella le siguió las risas. Se incorporó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda.

—Yo veo a tu hermano como un padrazo (*). Pero a mi modo, claro.

Me quedé congelado, a cuadros, con el corazón latiendo como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho e irse con ella y, probablemente, hacerle el amor.

 **Día 41**

Los días continuaron y mi intriga por ella aumentaba.

Y no lo comprendía. De mis días de tranquilidad poco quedaban ya. Ella era la vecina más ruidosa que jamás esperé tener. Ponía música hasta muy tarde. Se dedicaba a bailar mientras limpiaba, meneando sus caderas, con sus senos saltando…

Veía la televisión a todo volumen, sobre todo los días más calurosos en que el aire acondicionado parecía habérsele estropeado.

Cuando hacia fiestas, solo de mujeres, eran lo más escandaloso que pudieras echarte a la cara.

El cambio más destacable fue la ausencia de varones que cubrió con juguetes sexuales. Nunca pensé que ver a una mujer satisfacerse a sí misma fuera algo tan… caliente.

Siempre a la misma hora. Y en el salón.

Intenté no mirar. Era algo íntimo, al fin y al cabo. Pero ella dejaba las cortinas abiertas y yo tomaba café, con las ingles tensas y el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho.

Cuando ella culminaba, era mi nombre el que creía salir de sus labios y sus ojos clavados en mí, a través de la persiana americana.

 **Día 50**

Ella se desnuda lentamente, bajando los pantalones. Acariciándose los hombros mientras se baja las tiras del top ceñido.

Mira una vez hacia la ventana, coqueta. Yo retrocedo, pero sé que es imposible que sepa que estoy ahí. Aún así, ella da un saltito, haciendo que sus perfectas nalgas boten en mi dirección y corre hacia el baño.

El reguero de su ropa por el suelo casi parece una invitación.

 **Día 60**

Hace un frio de muerte y se me ha roto la calefacción. Aún así, estoy de nuevo junto a la ventana, con una taza de café caliente entre las manos.

Ella está en la ventana, de noche, y juega con el vaho. Su dedo se perfila por encima del cristal. Por un instante, casi puedo sentir la caricia en mi torso, descendiendo.

Guiñó los ojos, suspiró. Llevo una mano hacia mi mismo. Algo que lleva sucediendo desde días. Pero me detengo. La luz ilumina la ventana.

Y entonces lo veo, claro.

 _Deja de mirar y ven._

Trago y retrocedo. Me detengo frente a la puerta. ¿Es a mí? Soy inseguro.

Lo dejo pasar. No puedo ser yo.

 **Día 61**

Ha limpiado los cristales, pero el mensaje sigue igual.

He abierto la ventana para ventilar la habitación. Ella tendía su ropa en el tenderete. Nos hemos mirado. Ha mirado el cristal. Luego a mí.

—Algún día, sería bueno que dejaras de ser un espía.

Y entonces, yo sonrió para mis interiores mientras cierro.

Sí. Algún día dejaré de hacerlo. Y entonces, seré yo quien te posea en ese sofá. Por quien grites y por quien realmente seas capaz de llegar hasta el cielo.

Solo espero que mi maleta, nunca terminé en el basurero.

Cierro la persiana. Esa noche, no la necesitaré.

 **Fin**

 **1 de Abril del 2016**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Es la primera vez que uso un personaje en primera persona y claramente, quedó muy ooc...

*: Se refiere a la típica palabra usada como "Papito", buenorro, tio bueno, que se sale, que le pedirías hacer un hijo. ¿Se me entiende? xD


End file.
